Computers, electronic devices and other modern apparatus are being pushed toward ever increasing performance in accordance with market expectations and other factors. In turn, increasing amounts of heat must be rejected in order for such devices to operate properly. Forced convection through the use of fans, circulatory coolants, and other mechanisms are commonly applied toward these heat rejection requirements.
However, such forced convection systems, like all dynamic contrivances, are subject to occasional failure. None the less, the rejection of heat from a device or system is an ongoing need in order to avoid damage or undesirable shutdown. The present teachings are directed to the foregoing concerns.